bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey director tower
Uses a high powered camera to flash bloons in a wide range flash up to 30 bloons in one flash and each flash pops 1 layer. slow-medium-fast attack rate. =Path 1= 1. faster flashing: flashes 2 times per second. $205 400 hp 2. stronger flashing: now each flash pops 3 layers and up to 35 bloons in one flash. $650 580 hp 3. double flashing: double camera! can now flash on both sides of the director and wider flash area. $2000 900 hp 4. colossal camera: quadruple camera! now has 4 huge high tech cameras can flash on any side of the director! each one can flash independently, and can now hurt moab class bloons,and now pops 18 layers at a time, and flashes 5 times as fast! $11,100 12,091 hp =Path 2= 1. distracting flashes: each flash stuns bloons. $310 450 hp 2. triple flash: flashes 3 times per volley instead of one. $1000 600 hp 3. hyper range flashing: flashing range is much wider and longer then before. $1800 890 hp 4. huge flashing: giant camera! camera turns giant and has a super wide and long flashing range, and can pop 100 bloons per flash, and can now hurt moab class bloons! $32,012 26,123 hp =Path 3= 1.Infrared Camera: allows director to target camo bloons. $510 380 hp 2. sharp shards: after every flash sharp frags spread out and pop more bloons shards do double damage to moab class bloons. $2000 550 hp 3. meteor flasher: now it spreads out hot meteor frags that pop lead with each flash and sharp frags too! $4400 790 hp 4. flash blast: camera cannon! now uses a high tech super powered flash blaster that every 4 seconds shoots a giant flash laser that has a huge flash explosion that stuns bloons for 4 seconds, and now pops 10 layers per shot, and can now hurt moab class bloons.Laser wheel ability: a big solid laser beam appears on each side of the tower and spins around like a ferris wheel wreaking bloon havoc popping 10 layers each hit for 15 seconds! cooldown: 30 seconds $21,210 9298 hp Monkey director tier 5 upgrades monkey director path 1 tier 5 upgrade Orbital flash: now uses a futuristic high tech top secret orbital camera with four doomsday camera camera limbs that are 10 times as strong as before and every 50 seconds shoots a doomsday blast up into the sky that rains down space lasers that have huge explosions and pop 20 bloons per laser and pops 20 layers at a time and sometimes shoots a huge orbital laser that homes in on bloons and moab class bloons! ala bloonsday device. 11,100 monkey money $90,590 in game money 159,090 hp monkey director path 2 tier 5 upgrade Bloon vaporizer: now uses monkeytech's huge camera so big it can flash an entire country! it flashes all bloons on screen, and can hurt moab class bloons still and can pop up to 800 bloons at once, and pops 15 layers! 9,999 monkey money $80,000 in game money 209,000 hp monkey director path 3 tier 5 upgrade abilty: atomic rail lazar: shoots a huge solid rail laser that pops all bloons and does huge damage to moab class bloons does 2 times damage to zomg's for 4 seconds! 10,000 monkey money $90,000 in game money 109,990 hp Monkey director Category:Mechanic Towers